Jones M. Withers
|died= |image= |caption= Jones Mitchell Withers |nickname= |placeofbirth= Madison County, Alabama |placeofdeath= Mobile, Alabama |placeofburial= Magnolia Cemetery, Mobile, Alabama |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= United States Army Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1835–36, 1847–48 (USA) 1861–65 (CSA) |rank= Colonel (USA) Major General (CSA) |unit= |commands= |battles= Mexican–American War American Civil War |awards= |relations= Bryan M. Thomas (son-in-law) |laterwork= }} Jones Mitchell Withers (January 12, 1814–March 13, 1890) was a United States Army officer who fought during the Mexican–American War and later served as a Confederate major general during the American Civil War. He also was a lawyer, politician, and businessman from the state of Alabama. Early life and career Withers was born in 1814 in Huntsville, located in both Madison County and Limestone County, Alabama. He was a son of John Wright Withers, a Virginia planter, and of Mary Herbert Jones. Withers received his education at Greene Academy in Huntsville.Wakelyn, p. 444. In 1831 he attended the United States Military Academy at West Point, and graduated four years later standing 44th out of 56 cadets. He was appointed a brevet second lieutenant in the 1st U.S. Dragoons on July 1, 1835. He was posted to Fort Leavenworth, Kansas, and resigned his commission the following year on December 5.Eicher, p. 577. After resigning, Withers began a law practice in Alabama. In 1836 he entered the state's militia forces, and he later became a cotton broker. On January 12, 1837, Withers married Rebecca Eloise Forney, and the couple would have ten children together. He was admitted to Alabama's bar association in 1838. During the Mexican–American War, Withers was appointed a lieutenant colonel in the U.S. Army on March 3, 1847, and was assigned to the 13th U.S. Infantry. He was promoted to colonel on September 13 in the 9th U.S. Infantry, and resigned on May 23, 1848.Eicher, p. 578. Withers returned to Alabama following the war with Mexico, and became a merchant there before entering local politics. He served first in Alabama's State Legislature, and then in 1855 he was elected to the U.S. House of Representatives. From 1858 to 1861 Withers was the mayor of Mobile, Alabama. Civil War service During the American Civil War, Withers chose to follow his home state and the Confederate cause, and entered the Confederate States Army in 1861. He was appointed the colonel of the 3rd Alabama Infantry on April 28, and served briefly as commander of the Department of Norfolk that May. Withers was promoted to brigadier general on July 10, and began his Western Theater service in the fall. Withers commanded the District of Alabama from September 12, 1861 to January 27, 1862.Eicher, p. 578. Dist. of Alabama, in Department No. 2 (September 12-October 14) and in Dept. of Alabama & West Florida (October 14-January 27, 1862) His command was re-designated the Army of Mobile on January 27 until February 5, and became the 2nd Division of the II Corps in the Army of Mississippi on March 29. Withers fought during the Battle of Shiloh in Tennessee on April 6, and was promoted to major general from that date.Warner, pp. 342-3. He commanded the Reserve Corps of the Army of Mississippi from June 30 to August 18, later referred to as Withers' Division in the "Right Wing" until November 20. The Army of Mississippi was renamed the Army of Tennessee on November 20, 1862, and Withers led his 2nd Division with distinction during the Battle of Stones River on December 31 to January 2, 1863. His conduct in the fight was greatly praised by his corps commander, Lt. Gen. Leonidas Polk, as well as by the army's commander, Gen. Braxton Bragg.Warner, p. 343. An account of his performance at Stones River (also called Murfreesboro) follows: Withers commanded his division until resigning his commission in the Confederate Army on July 13, 1863, but was quickly restored to his rank as a major general a week later. He was given command of the District of North Alabama in the Department of Alabama, Mississippi, & East Louisiana from February 6 to July 27, 1864. He then commanded the Reserve Forces of Alabama from April 30 to May 4, 1865. He was paroled at Meridian, Mississippi on May 11 after the Department had been surrendered and the war came to an end. Postbellum Withers was pardoned by the U.S. Government on December 28, 1865, and returned to his civilian life in Alabama. Withers again took up the law, and then he became a cotton broker and editor of Mobile's Tribune newspaper. Briefly in 1867 Withers was once again mayor of the city of Mobile, and from 1878 to 1879 he was the treasurer of the city. Withers died in 1890 in Mobile, and he was buried in the city's Magnolia Cemetery. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Wakelyn, Jon L., Biographical Dictonary of the Confederacy, Greenwood Press, 1977, ISBN 0-8371-6124-X. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: The Lives of the Confederate Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1959, ISBN 0-8071-3150-3. * civilwarreference.com Civil War Reference site biography of Withers. Notes External links * www.civilwarhome.com Withers' report on the Battle of Shiloh, text from the Official Records, Series I, Vol. X, Chapter 1. Category:1814 births Category:1890 deaths Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Members of the Aztec Club of 1847 Category:People from Madison County, Alabama Category:People from Mobile, Alabama Category:People of Alabama in the American Civil War Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:Alabama lawyers Category:Members of the Alabama House of Representatives Category:19th-century American newspaper editors Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:Recipients of American presidential pardons nl:Jones M. Withers